


Didn't Think She'd be Getting Any Tonight {fanart}

by Jajs



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Art, F/F, Fan Art, butts lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:56:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8843938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jajs/pseuds/Jajs
Summary: Fanart for @swanmills's teacher AU





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elksbian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elksbian/gifts).
  * Inspired by [it started out with a trip, how did it end up like this (it was only a trip, it was only a trip)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8768869) by [elksbian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elksbian/pseuds/elksbian). 



“What?” she asks, and she follows the line of sight from Regina’s eyes to her butt. Her butt covered in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle underwear. “Don’t make fun. I was almost out of laundry. Also, didn’t think I’d be getting any tonight.”

“I think his eyes follow me,” Regina says.

“At least I was wearing underwear,” retorts Emma...

**Author's Note:**

> @swanmills Thank you for the hilarious, sexy, delightful story to work from!


End file.
